Darth Deus and the Clone Wars
by HubrisP
Summary: Palpatine had a private Fleet under the Command of his Bodyguards, detailed with acting as his Vassals, however a new enemy appears. New Sith step forwards under the request of Count Dooku, to turn the Clone Wars on its head. Prelude to Fics with Deus in.


**Darth Deus – the Clone Wars**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the Star Wars works which instead belong to their various owners, I do however own my OCs, the customisations to certain ships and the story, I hope you enjoy this story! **

* * *

**Chapter 0 – The Independent Clone Fleet and the Apostle**

Palpatine saw immediately that the Clone Forces were usually on the defensive against General Grievous and his recreated Malevolence, at the same time a mysterious Sith Grandmaster and Sith Master seem to appear out of thin air seemingly the same time as the Force wielding bodyguards of the Supreme Chancellor appears and a acquaintances of the Jedi, going by the name of Noah Skywalker the Force Wielder became head of the limited Independent Clone Fleet that act as Palpatine's vassals on the Battlefield.

* * *

**6****th**** January, 21BBY, 2:00pm; Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's office **

Obi Wan Kenobi walked into the office of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to find a Black Armoured Admiral standing to attention at the centre of the room, he was facing two also black armoured humans which had surprisingly Lightsabers on their belts as though they were Jedi, he expected either Anakin or his new apprentice to outburst at that moment however no outburst came as commands were given to the Admiral who saluted before turning and walking towards the office's main doorway.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, you made it just on time!" announced Senator Palpatine as he stepped closer to the approaching Jedi "ah yes, two of you have yet to meet my bodyguards in person, this is Noah Skywalker and Vega Virgo, I'm sure that Master Kenobi has met them before!"

"Yes, I trained beside Noah except his Master was Vergere while mine was Qui Gon Jin, Noah only needed three years of training before he was risen to the rank of Jedi Knight and after that it took a year for him to become Master however he wasn't made a member of the council" smiled Obi Wan in thought "however he left the Jedi Order but was not named an outsider due to his skills and knowledge in the force, we have no idea what Noah has been doing till now, he and all those he trains have the ability to hide themselves in the force being the basic reason behind that"

"It is good to see you again Obi Wan, however, I'm afraid that at present we are in a crisis that needs to be dealt with" sighed the one known as Noah Skywalker as he trailed a hand through his black hair.

"How so?" asked Anakin as he stepped forwards however he noticed Noah smile as he turned away.

"General Grievous has taken his rebuilt Malevolence to Alderaan and is resupplying in order to attack Kuat, naturally the Alderaan Government being peaceful have bargained with the Separatists and therefore this is the earliest in which they can get the information to us, we know that the Separatists Fleet is about a hundred ships that will soon be making their way to Kuat to try and stop the building of weapons and capture a major supply route" explained the one known as Vega who shrugged causing the blue hair to move out of the young man's eyes, he looked about eighteen however just by looking into his silver eyes one could tell that he was powerful in the Force.

"I hear you also did excellently with negotiating with the Hutts and the issue in Teth, which that location will be of great, help to our forces" announced Noah and there was something in his voice that made Obi Wan shudder.

"General Kenobi, tell me, what do you know of the Separatist movements on the planet Kuat?" asked Palpatine and Obi Wan shrugged as he sat down in a chair.

"The Separatists have been sneaking in supplies of ships onto the surface of the planet and into orbital docks, the main intention would be subterfuge, to sneak an invasion force onto the planet's surface under the nose of Kuat's Guards, this is problematic to the extreme"

"Meaning?" asked Anakin and Vega smirked.

"Droids marching the streets and docking bays as soon as the Separatists flip a switch and they are able to overrun the guards, think of all the ship development platforms and fighter factories on that world, we lose Kuat and we lose one of our major military outlets" answered Vega as he leaned against the nearest wall "unless you want us to stop it, Chancellor"

"And what choice do I have, do you think I like watching as everything that makes the Republic what it is collapses under the constant conflict that is this Clone War, do you think I like seeing the constant innocents getting hurt? Well, I do not, Noah will take the 8th Fleet to Kuat to stall the Separatists in their movements!" commanded Palpatine as he looked amongst those gathered "Jedi Generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker will meanwhile take a fleet to Alderaan to diffuse the situation with the Separatists!"

"Very well Chancellor" bowed Obi Wan before he paced out of the room and with one lingering look, Anakin soon followed.

* * *

**4:30pm; Calamari Sector: Pammant system, Pammant: Separatists Meeting Room **

"I think we should think of this rationally, the Separatist Alliance needs to concentrate its forces more on the Mid Rim, such an attack into the Inner Rim by Grievous is foolish!" announced Wat Tambor and Dooku nodded as he held up a hand.

"I have spoken with Grievous and he insists that his mission will be a success, I cannot argue if it causes disruption on such a major Republic Shipyard, however we are all in agreement that we should send someone to get Grievous back or watch him as he attempts to complete his goal!" announced Count Dooku as a young man walked in wearing the armour of a Sith Trooper, the colour however was all wrong as it has inverted colours: the body glove red colour while the armour of the helmet and body armour was a Ebony black, the helmet showed very little of what it hid and by the looks of it also had a voice changer to make it sound deeper and more like a machine.

Darth Deus, as Count Dooku had just introduced, was a Sith Acolyte of the Highest Order whom had very close control to their Master: Darth Sidious. A Darth Diabolus served directly under him whom was a Sith Assassin, previously his apprentice, filled with all Deus' skills of secrecy. The Aura around Deus mixed of Seduction and birthing of endless terror which kept people a distance away from him, allowed them to look on in awe and fear as his powers which he used for the name of their cause as well as to protect them, Darth Deus like Sidious to a lesser degree was the pinnacle of power and Heroism that made those looking on want to _serve_ him.

"Count, is the _Domination_ finished?" asked Deus as he looked at Dooku whom considered it.

"Its Gravity Well Projectors are non-active as is the Backup Hyperdrive, but yes, the ship is combat capable" announced Dooku and Deus smirked under his helmet.

"Then allow me the honour of watching Grievous' tail as he attempts whatever he is trying to accomplish" announced Deus and Dooku thought for a moment before he eventually nodded his agreement.

* * *

**Disclaimer – And that is the first that is ever seen of Noah and Deus or rather, the first other than past flashback seen, I hope you find this preview to the Darkness Series…interesting. Review!**


End file.
